Printing devices, like multi-function devices, printers, are very common these days and are frequently used by people in their offices, homes or production printing houses for bulk printing. In hefty production printing houses like Free Flow Printing Server (FFPS), the application of using cut marks is well observed and very frequent. Before printing, a document or a job having one or more objects such as text, image or graphics is submitted. As per existing techniques, a cut mark is given only at corners of each page of the document or at an edge. Though there can be reasonable requirements where a printer technician may be asked to print only objects of similar type from a PDL (Page Definition Language) supported document. For example, the printer technician may be asked to have individual cut marks for all the graphic objects. In such scenarios, technician may be left with only one option that is to manually edit the job by drawing trim lines around all the graphic objects to make a printer understand where to print the trim lines or a cutting device to understand where to cut. The edited job then is submitted to the printer for generating the trim lines. This increases a lot of manual effort.
Moreover, all the objects included in the document are printed by default, even not intended by the user. For example, if the document includes two objects such as text type and an image type but the user wishes to print or cut only the image type object, this is not possible in the existing techniques. In fact, the entire document is processed (rasterization, extraction, etc.) using the existing techniques; this seems an inefficient way and further increases time and cost. In addition, the existing techniques do not generate cut marks based on object types like images, text, graphics, etc. And there can be requirements where the user wants to print and cut all the objects separately from each other. Hence, in light of the limitations, there arises a need for improved methods and systems for automatically generating one or more cut contours based on object types such that each object is retrieved individually.